


Fashion Disaster

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [55]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 45, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta is a fashion disaster on legs, so Ten and Johnny take him out shopping. Taeyong is only there to make sure Yuta doesn't run away.





	Fashion Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 45 - It brings out your eyes  
> Based on [this tumblr post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Yuta and Yuta whined in the same time as Jaehyun and Ten pulled them after themselves in the direction of the plaza. 

" Because you are a fashion disaster on legs, and we need Taeyong so you don't run away" Ten answered as the doors opened in front of them, letting them in. 

" Come on, I'm not that bad" Yuta whined. Ten was still holding his wrist tightly, not really caring what Yuta wanted. Johnny and Ten snorted at the same time. 

"I'd rather not comment on this one" Johnny said, finally pulling into one of the shops. Yuta groaned but followed them, with Taeyong shooting him sympathetic looks from where he was pulled by. 

They stopped in front of the changing rooms, where Johnny and Ten finally let their wrists go.   
"Alright" Ten clapped their hands together. " You guys stay here while Johnny and I collect some clothes Yuta can try. STAY. HERE." he made sure to emphasize that two words before he continued. "Or else I will set that buff guard on you" he pointed at the guard at the door, before he smiled. He would've even looked angelic like that, if it wasn't for that he was currently threatening them. 

Yuta and Taeyong looked at the guard before they nodded. 

"Awesome!" Ten said, before he turned away. "Now, come on Johnny, let's get to it!" And with that they disappeared between the aisles. 

Taeyong and Yuta collapsed onto the couch that were probably placed there for the unfortunate boyfriends that accompanied their girlfriends shopping. 

"I wanna go home and play videogames" Yuta sighed, leaning his head on Taeyong's shoulder. Taeyong just leaned his head against Yuta's.

"I know. But we need to suck it up" he said. He himself also hated shopping, but if he also showed weakness Yuta would only become even bitchier. 

"Shit" Yuta muttered, as he took out his phone and started playing on it. 

And it went on like that for 3 more shops. They waited until Ten and Johnny collected clothes which they forced Yuta into and then left for the next shop. 

"I hope this will be the last" Yuta sighed as he let Taeyong help him out of the strange looking sweater-something Ten forced him into. Taeyong laughed. "I can't breathe in this" he said, looking down at the clothes on him. 

"Well yeah. I think Ten will get bored soon" he said, as he tried to pull a zipper down on the sweater. "Well, at least it brings out your eyes" he said, pressing a kiss onto Yuta's nose. 

Yuta groaned.  
"That won't matter if I die in it" he murmured, causing Taeyong to laugh. 

But the good atmosphere only lasted till they heard Ten's voice.  
"Hurry up! We need to go to the next store!" 

They only groaned in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
